Finding her
by Juiokl
Summary: 10 years after the hero of twilight's disappearence, the heroes son is starting to grow up. Soon though, he will have to go through a very steep trial... to do what his father could not. !WARNING! This is not a kids story, there is a lot of gore, and death in this fictional, made up, story. There are some smutty moments ij the future as well. You have been warned.
1. Training

When I was young, my father always said, ' Never let the world tell you who you are.' Who would of thought that I would remember those words in a time like this?

When I turned around, my teacher drew my attention.

" LINK!" And he pinned me.  
" This is no time to be daydreaming!

I'm in the middle of a small field, wearing my favorite blue lose tunic, with my hair sticking out everywhere. I just had on some normal brown pants, and boots. My teacher, Colin, was getting irate with me. He wore just normal village clothes, nothing exquisite. Our last set of attire are wooden swords strapped onto our backs.

" When will you learn to always pay attention?! The enemy will never give you a break on the battlefield."

Oh yeah, I'm learning how to fight. At first I was a bit hesitant. I mean, Colin had killed more monsters than anyone I knew in Ordon.

He told me one day, With wize and old eyes he said, " When I first picked up the sword, it was never about glory, or having power. It was always about protecting my loved ones, let this be a lesson to you. Never fight for glory. Only fight to improve your self, or to protect your friends."

After that day I wanted to learn. So I made my own wooden sword and started training myself. I wanted to be like my father. Colin was only a child when my father saved all of hyrule. He defeated one of the greatest evils ever known to exist... Ganondorf. I've only got a blurry vision of my dad. Just someone that was... never really there, just In his own world. Colin told me that, ' He had lost something precious, and would never be the way he used to be.' So, that's all I know about my dad. He left on my 7th birthday. I remember that he wanted to be alone in the woods, and he wandered off, never to be seen again. Getting back to the present, Colin was getting his wooden sword out and started to stalk around in his stance. I just got a defiant look in my eye, and did the same.

I saw a change in Colin's face. He was thinking, though I don't know what about. After a few seconds he step sided and rolled, trying to catch me off guard. I was ready though.

He tried to catch my shoulder blade with his sword, not before I could parry him though. Then the real battle began. Next he tried a stab attack, I just whipped my sword around, parried, and began my own attack. I brought my sword up and attempted a swing for the legs, when he did something strange. He hit my sword hand with his hilt, jumped up and brought his sword down to my neck. I had no time to react.

After the dust cleared, Colin stood tall with his blade at my throat. " You still have a lot to learn." He said as putting his sword away.

I just grunted, defeated. " Well, you know what that means! You have to buy lunch!" Yeah, that's a rule we have. I've bought lunch for about a month, though I've gotten a lot better then in the beginning. I just sighed, and put my sword up. Then we started on our way back to town.


	2. Birthday

Usually, when we enter the village from training, we are met with nothing but a fine meal. Today however was something special.

My 17th birthday.

When we went to get a meal. We were met with my friend, Trill. Now Trill is a, bird. A bird with a pretty big afro.

"Link, where have you been?

All I did was point, And he got the picture.

"Well, have you improved through the 2 months of training?" Trill says with an curious face.

I explained to him that I used to get thrown and tossed around, but I could decently hold my own now.

"Yep," Colin butted in, "He has improved quite a lot. Even caught me off guard today, nearly had me."

As I recall, me and Colin were training in a forest patch. When, Colin wanted me to do something.

" Link, try this,"

He showed me a technique that I had never been able to do before.

"A sword has no strength, unless the hand that holds it has courage. Summon your courage and be one with the sword." He called the technique a 'Helm Splitter.' I attempted it... and I did it! I was so happy that I might have fallen and hit my ass on the floor.

"Well done Link! You did a fine job, now. Try it on me."

This was the first time he said this so I was hesitant. Then he darted forward, and the fight began.

First was a normal vertical swing, easily stepsided. I attempted a good stab, that he blocked. Then, before he could look from his shield, I rolled around Colin, and attempted his own technique on himself, Colin just ducked and smirked at me. Without a second to react, Colin attempted a upward swing for my sword hand. My sword went about a meter behind Colin, but I wasn't finished. I ran full speed at Colin, and surprised him. He tried a horozontal swing that I slid under, and went through his legs. Then I grabbed my sword and went for a vertical swing, but he wasn't there.

"Do you surrender?"

He had his sword pointed into my back, when I said,

"Never."

When he raised his blade to knock me out I ducked and swept his legs out from under him. I attempted to strike but he did a back flip and got out of the way. This caught him off guard, though he recovered quickly.

"Not half bad" He said with a smirk.

I stood there and rushed him.

And ended up leaning up against a tree with a sprained ankle, and a few cuts and bruises on my back from rolling.

"Wow!" Trill exclaimed, "You must be pretty strong huh Link? To hold your own against Colin... you must have trained hard."

I just sheepishly scratched my head.

Colin said, "Well let's celebrate!"

The next few hours consisted of me doing various challenges, and a few fencing matches. And food, so much food. When everything was said and done, I was climbing the ladder to my house when a girls voice called my name.

"Link!" 


	3. Mother

"Link!"

As I turned around on my... porch, for lack of a better word, I saw my mother. She was a fair age, though small, she had a firm build with strong legs. She wore a white tunic with brown pants and shoes. Her name was Ilia.

"Were you going to sleep without saying goodnight?"

Damn... she's too perceptive. Though I guess that was a trait all of my family members had.

Noticing the look on my face, of guilt, she just sighed and started up the ladder.

"Honestly, how do you climb up here every day? It's like a chore with no reason behind it."

She already knew the answer behind that question. I live here because my father lived here. Oh, I should probably clear something up. Ilia is not my birth mother. She had adopted me when I was just a baby. I remember her telling me,

"After your father had saved hyrule, he said to everyone that he needed to... stay away for a while. About a year later, he came back with you, and asked me to adopt you. I couldn't turn him down, so I took you in and called you my own... Your father never told me who your real mother was."

I accepted this as reality, I have no idea who my mom is. And now... I don't think it matters. So, she and I walked into the house and sat near the fire.

"So link, how was the day?"

"It was ok" I said, "I still can't beat Colin though."

"Hahaha... you know, Colin was taught most of what he knows by link. So it's only natural for you to have a hard time with him."

The first time she learned of my lessons, she flipped out. She almost immediately forbade me to take up the sword again, then went off to Colin to talk to him. Then we had a... let's call it a meeting, between me, Colin, and mom.

"Colin, you must understand why I'm doing this. I've heard stories of what link did, and I don't want him to get hurt!"

I understood what she was saying. I mean, I was learning how to kill monsters, the same way link was. I learned from Colin that, link trained for 3 months under Russell, then he learned everything by himself. He never told anyone how, where, or with what, he trained. No one had ever seen link's sword, and lived to tell the tale. It was presumed that he trained by killing monsters, which could go wrong any second.

"I understand that Ilia, but you must understand this as well. Link won't be a defenseless child anymore. He decided that as soon as he picked up the sword. So, I agreed to train him, the same way that, he, trained me."

When dad was still here, him and Colin were in the woods on a daily basis. There were no breaks, I remember being told that Colin came back one day with his arm in a cast, with his faced scratched across the nose. My dad told me that, 'He tried something he could not handle.' This was during the first month of training, and I was pretty scared of my father during that day, considering he didn't have a scratch on him.

"Well... fine. Only if you promise me this." Ilia said.

"What is it?"

"Make sure he's safe."

Colin just nodded, with a look of complete promise. After that day, the 6th day of training, Colin showed me how to use a shield. Though, he told me to leave it at home most days, 'There may be a time when you can't use a shield, when you must rely only on the sword.'

Back to the present, Mom was talking about a present that she had made.

"You know, your father had a new tunic when he was here, right?"

I just nodded in response.

"Well, I had one made for you, if a bit different."

She pulled out a bundle, set it on the floor, and unfolded it. I was really surprised.

There lay a new tunic. It was completely black. With these strange markings on the side that felt... comforting, for some reason. I didn't even understand what they were, just that they were... comforting.

"I had it made in hyrule Castle, rumor has it that princess Zelda personally took care of the sewing, and with the markings."

I knew that I had never seen them before, but I was getting all sorts of dèjavu from looking at it. The tunic was amazing. I almost immediately took it into the bathroom to change into. 


	4. Him

As I looked in the mirror with the tunic on, I... can hardly describe it. It was like finding the one item that suites you in a world of clothes. I had something that was amazing! Then I did some thinking.

How did the princess of Hyrule, know about these symbols? I've never heard or seen them before, but still. They just seem so... natural, to have on. I decided right then and there.

I will find out what these symbols are.

It was also at that moment when I heard a loud, crashing sound outside. And heard several screams.

Almost instinctively, I ran out the bathroom, and strapped on my father's sword, his real, sword.

"Link! Are you ok!?" Said Colin.

"Yeah I'm fine! What happened!"

"I don't know! Where's Ilia!"

That's when I realised, Mom wasn't here.

A thousand thoughts ran through my head, where is she? I decided that she would not have left without saying anything. So I decided that she was taken.

And that is how I ended up in this situation...

"Do you really think that you can defeat me? A simple child, with a garb he does not understand, thinks he can defeat me... ha... hahaha..."

A man stood before me. He was tall, taller than anyone I've seen before. He had on a dark set of armor. Something my sword won't ever break. He had a... Golden? No not golden... more like, glowing with a dark light, sword. He carried no shield, and no scabbard for the sword.

We were standing in the middle of the clearing outside my house. The forest was on fire, and people were dieing. I could hear the screams, they weren't fake.

I just pivoted, and went for a chest strike, when he raised his hand and... did something. I can't remember what happened, just that I blacked out. 


	5. Twilight

When I woke up, all I saw was... light.

Not the type of light that comes with the sun no, it was the same light that came from that man's sword...

Wait, where am I?

When my vision cleared, I saw something I could not comprehend. There was this faint... let's call it, twilight, settling in on this entire area.

In Ordon village.

There were hardly any trees, you couldn't call it a forest anymore. My house... was gone. There was just nothing there, just the ladder leading up to it. The same happened to the village.

Then I noticed a different light, it was coming from my hand, I had no idea what it was. It was shaped like a triangle, with 3 smaller triangles in the middle, and then it settled down, and I didn't see the light anymore. Upon further inspection, there was a faint tattoo on my hand now.

Then I realised, where were my friends?! No one was here... then I saw this faint, blue, light. It was so small, though it floated through the air and moved of its own accord.

When I really focused, I thought I saw a faint outline of... something, instead of the blue light. I focused as much as I could on that feeling and I saw... Colin!

"HAS ANYONE SEEN LINK!"

"NO! I'VE LOOKED EVERY WHERE!"

They are searching for me? But I'm right here... oh no.

They can't see me... this is one hell of a birthday huh?

Then I decided to find where this... twilight, stops.

So I set out for the end of the forest. That's when I really take in what the, forest, is really like now.

Most of the time, there isn't anything. Just flat land everywhere, it was unnerving. Anytime there is a tree, it looks dead, or dieing. Though, I liked this twilight. I can't understand why, but I feel like this is where I belong.

After walking for a while, I saw some, wierd, creatures. Then I noticed.

They were surrounding that nice man who gave me a lantern, even with I'll intentions. So I went over, and shouted to leave him alone.

Then I saw what these creatures were. And they weren't friendly.

As I drew my blade, I inspected my enemy.

They were almost completely black, with a club in their right hands, after seeing this I switched my sword arm to left, as Colin told me to when fighting right handers.

Wait, that's the same markings ad what is on my tunic! Though I can't think about that now, I had to fight.

There were two, one stepped forward as a challange.

He attempted a sluggish jab, which I deflected, then stabbed him through the heart. I felt no emotion when I drew the creatures dark blood.

The second became enraged, swinging in all directions. I just bashed him in the face with my shield, and performed the helm splitter. He slumped over, never to wake again.

I understood that the man could not see me, so I just walked off and put my weapons up.

I suppose this is how my father trained. 


	6. Hyrule

When I reached the end of the twilight, I saw what looked like a black wall, with a golden border on it.

When I approached, there was a wierd ripple in the middle. I walked through. Then I felt like I was drifting through space and time, and passed through to the other side.

I immediately curled over and was out of breath. It was like I could feel myself getting my air sucked out of me while I was in that... wall.

Then I looked around. I was horrified by what I saw.

It was like everything was on fire. I couldn't even see how far the fire spread. Then I noticed something coming toward me. It was a squirrel.

All it did was sniff my leg and look at me with a distinct face. Like it knew who I was. After a bit it was startled by something, and scurried off to find a place to rest.

Then I noticed something off. There wasn't any sound. It was as if someone had turned off my ears. It lasted a second, then my hearing steadily came back to me.

That's when I heard a blood curdling scream. A scream of death, one that I knew too well.

It was coming from Kakariko village. Which I started for immediately.

When I was still young, my father made me study the map of Hyrule. He forced me to remember everything about everything. I remember him telling me in the middle of a test, when I was losing confidence,

"When your older link, you may have to go on a journey, I can't have you getting lost. So study hard, it may save your life one day."

From that day forward, I studied dillegently, and repeated the capitals, and where, how, and with what, I would need to find them.

After about 10 minutes of jogging, I had made it too the entrance of Kakariko. There were monsters, lots of them in my path. This was going to be one rodeo.

Approximately, there were about 15 boblins, and 5 bird things. I never remembered the name of them. Though, it was obvious that they didn't like me at all.

First, 5 boblins came up to challange me. Without a second thought, 2 had their heads were clean off, while the other three had no jugular. All, we're dead.

Spin attacks were pretty gruesome in the end. Then they all tried to attack me at once. It wasn't pretty.

The boblins were easy, just feint for a bit and kill. The birds though, were a different story.

They always seemed to dip out of my sword just in the nick of time. Then one was behind me, and got my shoulder.

Now, I've take some beatings, but a beak in your body can get painful. So, not two seconds later, the bird had no brain.

Now I never told you this, but I get really angry when I'm hurt. And it helped in this fight.

I immediately ducked after killing the bird, and slashed ahead at the one who tried to swoop down and take my head off. The other two went to attack me at the same time when I jumped up, and did a vertical spin attack. The next was killed with a vertical swing to the neck.

This next bird was different, it had armor on. I could tell that it was a bit stronger and faster by its appearance, though it didn't deter me. It swooped in for a fatal bite, though all it bit was my sword down its throat. The battle ended there.

I went over to a wall to disenfect, and bandage my wounds, when someone popped up in front of me.

He was a skinny boy, with strange markings on his chest. An magnifying glass, with an eye inside of it.

The Shikah.

"Are you..." He said in a surprisingly soft voice, "Links son?"

I didn't know how to respond. I just nodded while thinking, how could this boy know of my father? Dad never told me that he knew of the Shikah, just that they weren't around anymore.

"Ok, come with me, oh wait. Let me help with that."

The boy sterilized my wound and bandaged it, something I would of had trouble doing, he did without mistake. There was something odd about this boy. Like he knew who I was, when I knew nothing of him.

"Now come along."

Then we went into the gate to Kakariko.


	7. Kakariko

As me and... um, Sheik, i dont know their name is; went into Kakariko, I asked him,

"So, how did you know who I was?"

"That's easy, your tunic. It's one of a kind, and you are the only person who would have it on now. Since its your birthday."

He saw the very questionable face I was making, since I've never seen this person before, but they know these things.

"I see that you are confused. Let me clear some things up, I am a Sheik. I was raised in a hidden village, and was put on the... let's call it the Scouts, for the army. Then I was told to watch over you. I've always had an eye on you. You father personally asked me to do it. Though, by what I saw earlier, it seems that you can take care of yourself."

What... he was watching me this whole time?! I've never seen this person before. They must be lying.

"How do I know your telling the truth." I said stopping. I wasn't going to just walk into an ambush. He just sighed and said,

"I'm not the bad guy here. I made that tunic for you! My name is Zelda."

... well... this is awkward. H-, I guess she now, pulled up her hood and showed me her face. Yeah it was Zelda. I've seen pencil art of what she looked like, so there wasn't any doubt in my mind now.

"Oh... well what is-"

That's when I heard another scream, from a man no less.

"No time for this Link!"

We rushed forward as fast as we could. Then we saw... what the hell is going on!?

There were at least 15 bodies strewn about. I won't even mention the blood. No houses were on fire, though some looked like they had been. Then I saw him.

There was a man, wielding a club, and striking down some boblins. Considering his stature, I would say that he was no less than 40.

"A little help here?!"

When I stepped forward to help, Zelda was already there.

She had 4 knives already deeply imbeded in 4 boblins heads, then she took out a dagger and slashed the necks of 5 more. No more boblins.

I hadn't even drawn my blade, and she had killed 9 boblins?! Either she had trained her entire life, or she is very gifted... or both.

"Thanks for the save there, I was approaching my limit."

The man we had helped stood tall, and had some pretty long hair. I guess he never had a haircut?

"I'm Luda, it's nice to meet..."

He stopped talking when he saw me. I couldn't piece together what he was thinking, but I could tell that he had never seen me before.

"Sheik, who is this?" He said,

"It's ok Luda, he's Links son, you can let your guard down. He's grown a lot huh?"

I could tell that he was wary of me. I mean, I would be too, if the world was going to shit.

"I'm Link, it's a pleasure to meet you."

I stuck out my hand, and greeted him. He had a firm grip, which I returned in kind.

"Well met, Link. Though I'm afraid Zelda beat you to the fight, it seems likely that your training was cut short."

"Well yes, I had only just begun the third month. Until today, I haven't even killed a monster before."

He got this... I don't know, interested look in his eye. Then he looked to Zelda.

"So, how many so far?"

She replied, "2 shadow beings, 15 boblins, and 5 Kargaroks. 1 Kargarok was a leutinent."

"Not half bad for a beginner. Though, Colin has you beat by 23. Hahaha."

So that's how strong Colin was at the end of training... I need much more practice to be on his level.

"Don't worry though, we'll have you up and killing monsters soon enough. Though if you want a comparison with your father, He has you beat by a few hundred." Said Luda,

"Come on Luda give him a break, he hasn't even graduated from training yet. That's when we can test him for real."

"So um," I said, "What now?"

I didn't really know what to do next.

"Well, next me and Zelda will round up all of the villagers... who are still alive, and begin to make plans for defense. Link, you need to go and see Malo. You'll need a better shield, and a bow, for where we are going."

Then we each set off for a different direction.


	8. Malo Mart

When I started walking toward the town center, I noticed the very obvious, Malo Mart.

It had the face of a child, with the words, 'Malo Mart' written across the front.

When my father was teaching me how to memorize Hyrule, he told me about the shops as well. When he mentioned Malo Mart, he said,

"It will be very obvious as to what Malo Mart is. You would literally have to be blind, to miss it."

He was right. I had never really been out of Ordon Village at if I was out training, me and Colin had never had an exhibition into Hyrule. While, Colin had been a... messenger, of sorts, to deliver mail, and the such to Hyrule. I had never been on one of those trips though, he just told me it was too risky at the time.

So, I walked up the steps, and entered through the door. I did not expect this.

There was a man, no taller than 4 - 5 feet, sitting in a chair behind a counter. He said,

"Welcome to Malo mart, I'm Malo. If you want something, I'm the guy you want to see." He had this, uncaring voice... creepy.

"Well... I was told to get a bow, and a better shield. How would I go about doing that?"

All the man did, was go into a back room, and return with an Hylian shield, with a small, recurve bow beside it. Nothing fancy, but durable all the same.

"Will this suffice?"

I nodded and said,

"How much?"

"150 for the shield, and 250 for the bow."

When I was still young, my father told me how to find, and build up money. It wasn't hard, after a while, I had made a fine 500 rupee pouch, and stuffed it full, Still is full today.

After I bought the items, Malo said,

"So, you've finally gotten out of Ordon. Not a good time, not at all. Monsters are even more numerous, and Link is dead. So who will stop the monsters from killing us all?"

"You would be surprised at what a little courage can do."

He just laughed, and said,

"You sure are Links son."

After walking out with my items, I decided to get a feel for them.

I was astounded.

The bow looked like it had been polished, every single day since it was made. While the shield, was so sturdy that I was sure it could take any hit. After that I notices something.

I had no arrows. That's when Malo came rushing outside of the door, and held out his hand, inside the hand was a quiver.

"Come on man. Don't you know? We always give ammunition when you buy a bow for the first time."

I thanked him, and strapped the bow onto my back. It fit snugly next to my scabbard.

After looking around a bit, I saw some people gathering in the center of town, and Zelda, and Luda, were standing in front of an inn.

I decided to walk over to them.


	9. Plans

When I was walking over, I had noticed that the bodies were being carted to the graves. I felt sad for them, but I didn't let it get me down.

"As most of you know, the monster threat is very prominent at the moment. Monsters are raiding, and killing, anyone that they see. So I would like to propose a meeting. All town officials, and warriors, who think they are up to the challange, may come with us. As for everyone else, please... be safe out there."

Zelda was just finishing her speech, when she saw me approach.

"Link, I see that you got the items."

"Yeah, they are in pretty prestigious condition. It's like they were just made!"

"Well link, now comes the important question, did you learn how to shoot a bow?"

"Yes, though I was just starting that part of training, with Colin's bow, I did learn the basics pretty easily."

I remember the first time I shot a bow.

"Come on Link! Is that the best you got?!"

I had missed the target by an inch, and Colin was getting mad at me for it

We were in the same field, though with a target off to the side, with me and Colin at the other side. In all, I was about 70 meters from my target. So I wasn't doing too bad. Though, I remember Colin saying that Link did something like this the first day he picked up a bow.

"Ok Link, draw the bow.

I got into my own stance, and Colin immediately made about 7 adjustments and moved my aim a bit.

"FIRE!"

Bullseye. After that, I got a better stance, better aim, and was a decent archer.

"Good, we don't have time to teach you. Luda, round up everyone who volunteered, and bring them to the front house near the shrine. Link, come with me."

Me and Zelda went off to the shrine house as well, and talked a bit about what was happening.

"All we really know, is that Ganondorf is back. We also think that he has somehow made the mirror of twilight open once more. Though, we have no real proof about that yet."

"I see..."

This was some pretty steep stuff. I mean, I never thought I would hear the name Ganondorf again. Then it hit me.

That man, with the evil eyes, back in Ordon village... that had to be him.

"I saw him."

"What?! Link are you sure it was him?"

"Yes... there's no doubt in my mind now. He was in my village. He turned everything into a... I don't know, I just called it Twilight."

"Link I must tell you something. This may be a shock to you, but please remain calm."

I could tell she was serious, but I had no idea what she was getting at.

"You are a demi - shadow being. You are half human, and half Shadow. Your mother was a shadow being. You of course know who your father is. Your mother... I have my suspicions, but I have no confirmed evidence yet. We have no idea who your mother is."

When she told me that I was a demi - shadow being, I wasn't surprised. I kinda expected something like this anyway. Considering I wasn't seen by Colin, or anyone in Ordon when Twilight took over. Though, I really hoped it had me linked to my mother somehow. I will find her. No matter what.

After a talk about more troop placements and the like, Luda came in with 3 other people.

"Ok these are all of the Warriors to step forward at the moment. All of you, please introduce yourselves, starting from the right."

The first to talk was a tall girl. She had on a suit of chain mail with a tunic over it. Not much different from my outfit to. Though mine was black, and hers was red. She also had red eyes. A rare color.

"Hello. My name is Lucia. I'm a scout more than anything, though I've been in more fights than I can count."

The second to talk was a skinny boy. Though upon future inspection, he had a fine bit of muscle on him, and he had brown hair. He didn't really have on armour. Just something to stay warm. He also had just normal brown eyes.

"My name is John, I'm not that much suited in combat, but I've got a great eye for weaknesses. I'm more of an informative helper than anything."

The final one was... curious. Though he seemed the strongest of them all.


	10. Plans PT2

They wore a cloak, a dark cloak. A bit brighter than my sheer black tunic, but still pretty dark. When they spoke, they had a soft voice, a bit softer than Zelda's voice was. Then they pulled her hood back. I really need to stop assuming what people are, just by looks.

"Hello, please call me Arty. I'm more of a ranged fighter, though I've never stood down from a close quarters combat scenario."

She had amber eyes, with a thin face, and her hair was black. She talked like she was missing something... like she had a broken spirit. I can recogonize it because... it's the same voice my father had. Though, hers sounded a slight bit forced, like she didn't want us to find out how she really sounded.

After we all had all of our introductions, I had to use the bathroom. When I asked to excuse myself, I noticed that Arty was looking at me. Not in a friendly manner, just like she expecting something. Though I could not tell what.

Another lesson that my father had me learn, was how to read people.

He told me, "One of the great weaknesses of people, is our faces. It shows who we are, even if you have the best guard, it can be broken by showing it on your face. So remember this, look toward the eyes, and you will find what you want to know."

It was one of the longest times he's talked to me, but I took the lesson to heart, and I've been practicing ever since.

Arty, I knew it wasn't her real name, hid it well. It was difficult to find out what she was thinking, but I knew that she was sizing me up. I could tell that she expected something from me. Like I was ment to do something, but I just went and used the bathroom.

I hate cold. I really don't like being cold, so I always wear these fingerless gloves. They give me warmth, and a bit of grip. Then, I have to wash my hands.

When I walked outside of the Shrine house, I saw everyone getting orders from Zelda.

"Link, get over here." Then I noticed that Lucia, Hide, and Colin, were gone and Arty was standing alone.

"Arty, you and Link will go and scout around the east sector of Hyrule, we just want some information on where most of tea monsters are. Please check Lake Hylia, and the roads leading to and from there. We have prepared 2 horses for you to use."

I don't like animals much, though I always held respect for every creature. Horses though, were a different story. I loved horses. I had already learned how to ride, much before I started my training. I had already learned everything about horses, before I was 15 years old. Though, these horses were on another level. Apparently, Arty already had a horse, which was one of the horses they prepared.

The horse I was ment to ride was a dark horse, with a white mane and tail. It had black eyes, normal for horses. Then I heard it's name.

"Dignus. It means worthy, she's a fierce one." Arty said this. I was pretty surprised that she knew the horses name.

"How did you know her name?" She blushed a bit, not a lot, but enough to notice.

"I always go to the stables and learn the horses names, because I like animals." Huh, didn't expect that. When we were about to set off, Zelda said,

"Link, you may know the layout of Hyrule, but much has changed. You must stay vigilant. Stay safe." Then she walked away.

I got up on my horse, and got a feel for her weight. She was light, that means speed. This was a trained horse, though it seems like she doesn't like me. Just that she will tolerate me, for a while.

"Let's get going."

Then we set off. 


	11. Rain

I like night time. It just brings a... calm, over me. I always liked the night, and loved sleeping outside, but I hate the rain, because it messes with the senses.

It was raining, and it was night time. So, it was cold, and it was wet.

Me and 'Arty' were sitting next to each other under a tree, with a cover to shield from the rain. When she said,

"So... what happened before Ordon fell under twilight?"

"Well, it was my birthday. I was celebrating and all, then when I got tired I went home to get some sleep. Then my mother came and gave me this tunic. A few minutes later, I heard something going on outside. That's when I saw Ganondorf. He plunged the area into twilight, and I haven't seen my mother since."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's ok, you didn't know." Even though she's lying to us about her name, I can tell that she's a good person.

After that, the rain let up a bit, enough to be comfortable with a cover. So I laid down to sleep.

"Um... Link?"

"Yes?"

"Stay low."

I started to set up, though 'Arty' stopped me immediately, with a hand to the shoulder. I moved just my eyes, and saw a small platoon.

There were bokoboblins, and the bird things, walking down the road. There were no more than 15 of them as well. Then 'Arty' wispered,

"Let's just lay low, we don't need a fight in the rain."

The rain was still poring down, enough to make fighting difficult. Though, Colin had made me learn to fight in any condition.

When we were just beginning training Colin said,

"Now, we may not be able to go to a mountain to spar yet, but you need to learn conditioning. Conditions can change anytime, so you must pay attention, and learn to adapt. You must expect the unexpected."

At the moment it was raining. I couldn't really see, and it was difficult to focus my eyes. Then I saw Colin bring two target dummies out of a shed, and started to teach me how to swing a sword.

He always taught me something new, then we spared until I was covered in bruises.

So, I knew how to fight here, I just didn't want to cause unnecessary injury to me, or 'Arty.'

So we just laid there, and waited for them to pass. After awhile, we just went to sleep.

I did not expect what I woke up to though. 


	12. Nightmares

'Arty', had a nightmare. How could I tell? Well... let's just say my ears hurt, and leave it at that.

Upon closer inspection, she was crying, and screaming. I started shaking her gently, just to wake her up, when I noticed a far off sound. I saw a few black dots in the distance, closing in fast.

'Arty' had stopped screaming, just sobbing every now and again. She still hadn't woken up, then I knew what those far off shapes were.

A patrol. More specifically, a monster patrol. And we weren't ready to fight.

I immediately set up 'Arty' against the tree we slept under, then I noticed a far off cave, no more than 120 meters away. I calculated that I had less than 2 minutes to get there.

First I got on my horse, then roped 'Arty's' around the neck. This made getting there and roping the horses down, take less then 30 seconds. Then I ran back, 40 seconds, and picked up 'Arty' and ran like I was about to die, which was probably true, if we didn't get there in time. I made it with less than 2 seconds to spare.

After ducking me and 'Arty' down, the monsters were already at our camp. Luckily, I hadn't made any tracks for them to follow, another useful lesson from Colin.

There were these, lizard things scouting the camp. They had a small sword, and shield equipped, and they were flanked by a few boblins. They sniffed around a bit, then wandered off.

I let out a sigh, and leaned against the cave wall. Then I noticed that 'Arty' was awake, she had cleaned herself up a bit, but she still had very evident puffs of red under her eyes. 'Arty' was staring at me, with a look of... curiosity, again. Then she said,

"What happened?"

I explained everything to the best of my abilities, leaving out that she was crying, and by the end she looked embarrassed.

"I- I'm sorry that I got you in trouble. Here,"

Then she handed me a rag,

"Your looking pretty sweaty."

I went to the back of the cave to take off my tunic, it stuck like glue at this point. 'Arty' went outside to give me some privacy.

After a few minutes, I came out pretty refressed, then to the after stretching. Oh, you know how you stretch after excersize? That's what Colin called it. Just normal toe touching, and the like. Then you end with a back flip.

She was looking at me like I was crazy.

"What are you doing?"

"Umm... Stretching."

I kinda felt like an idiot, we could be attacked at any time, then she said,

"Well, I suppose an explanation is in order."

At this point, I didn't feel that I had to know, at least for now.

"It's ok Arty, you don't have to explain everything to me. One thing though,"

She looked at me at first with a look like, why, then switched to curiosity.

"What's your real name?"

She looked at me with wide eyes. Like its the one thing that she didn't expect me to say. Though, she had wide eyes, so I knew that I was right. 'Arty' wasn't her name.

"Umm... it's... Lozen. Though, I just wanted everyone to call me Arty. I just thought it would be easier... Though it sounds kinda stupid now."

That's one heck of a name. So I asked,

"What does it mean?"

"It pretty much means thief."

"Thank you for telling me. My name just means, link. Literally, like chain links. Though, I've never stole anything yet, I did learn how to. Just in case.

She smiled at that, and we just ate... brunch? In a comfortable silence.

Then we headed through the casam, that would lead us to the east bridge.

Time to gain information.


	13. Monster Camp

Me and Lozen were sitting on a ridge, overlooking a monster camp. They weren't doing anything special, just what you'd expect a normal human human camp to look like. Eat food, set up some tents, a fire, nothing really abnormal.

There were some boblins, bird things, and a few lizard things. I really don't bother remembering the exact names of these creatures, and in this monster camp there were at least 50 of them. Most likely more, off in another camp that wouldn't be hard to reach from here, if they got attacked.

"Ok, it seems like we are good. Just label this as a mid level monster camp, on your map." Wispered Lozen.

"All right."

I glanced behind me, just to check, and I spotted Dignus, next to Lozen's horse, at the end of the ridge. I pulled my map out of my satchel, and a pencil. I labeled this place as a monster camp. That's when something happened.

I heard Lozen pull in a sharp breath, and I saw him.

A warrior. He was very tall, but his stature was completely belittled, by being forced into a bent over stance. He was only wearing rags, and being hauled toward a cut stone. Beheading.  
I heard Lozen starting to get up,

"Don't do it Lozen. You know we can't take them all on."

"I can't just sit here!"

"If we try to fight we're both gonna end up like him. We are doing this so that we can stop this from happening in the future. If we go down there we will die."

She sat back down, though very apprehensively. She was angry.

I understood what she was going through. I had to fight some green faced dude, while my entire village was attacked. Then, have to wake up to quite a bit of injured people, without my mother. So... I get it.

This is the point when I understood that I said that outloud.

She was looking at me, with a sad look. Of empathy. I got this look from a lot of people after training with Colin.

"It's ok. You didn't have anything to do with it, let's finish up here."

After about 15 solid minutes of prep, we were on our horses heading back to the cave, the one I found earlier.

"So Link, what's your fighting style? You never really said at Kakariko."

We were sitting at one side of the cave wall. About 20 meters from the entrance, to prevent spotters from seeing us. We were eating a cold dinner of bread and cheeses.

"Well... I don't really have a name for it. Do you want to spar, so we can find out each other's?"

"Sure."

So, we went into a small clearing, devoid of monsters, in the woods.

We both had spare, wooden sets of our weapons, and began the match.

Lozen had a short sword, with a strip of hard leather attached to it, leading to another smaller sword.

I just had a wooden sword, no shield.

Lozen was 10 meters from me, 2 seconds tops, to reach her. She didn't hesitate.

She whipped the smaller sword toward me, I stepsided and shot forward. I flipped upwards immediately after, the shorter sword shot right underneath me. She shot forward and swung a horizontal, aimed for my legs, I whipped around mid air, and aimed a stap at her shoulder. She ducked under, going for a stab to my stomach, I moved her hand with my sword, and whipped around to her back.

I landed right behind her, with my blade at her throat.

"Your dead, Lozen."

"Hahaha, that's what you think."

She had the smaller sword in between her, and my blade. Then she aimed a kick at my stomach, I had no time to react.

"Ow."

That kick was brutal. I probably had a large bruise there, but I just shrugged it off.

"Your not bad Link, you managed to hold onto your sword, at least."

I assessed my damage. My right hand was looking pretty mashed up, nothing serious but, not good. I switched my sword hand. And charged her.

She whipped the smaller sword toward me again, I was ready. I stepsided, and grabbed the rope right next to the tip, and pulled her toward me. She used the momentum to charge, going for a vertical slash down, I stepsided, and had her in a dead stance, that's what Colin called it.

I had my sword at her neck this time. She had her sword almost at me, but mine could strike first, if needed. My other hand had a death grip on the rope. She was a lot weaker then Colin, but still very strong, we both had a long way to go.

"Ok, you win."


	14. Sore

We were done with recon. There were 7 monster camps to the east. Most had 40-50 monsters in all, though one had 70.

Me and Lozen were riding back to Kakariko. The best part, it was night, and it wasn't raining.

"Hey Link! Let's stop in a bit for camp."

We were pushing our horses a bit, going this far. We had about half a days travel to get to Kakariko, but our horses couldn't make it without a bit of rest.

After about an half hour, I spotted a large tree, with a few scattered logs near.

"Hey Lozen, let's stop there." I said with a point. She nodded back.

My legs were a bit sore from riding that much, we pretty much went half a day on our horses.

I took off my boots, socks, and started to rub.

"Sore feet?"

Lozen had sat down next to me, after roping the horses.

"Yeah, all that riding took its toll."

"Want some help?"

"Please. I've never been very good at this."

She moved down to my feet and took my right foot into her hands... they were soft.

"Try to relax ok? Just lay down for a bit."

I just nodded. I relaxed all of the muscles in my leg and feet, and lay flat on the ground.

She started with just some normal rubbing, just relaxing my muscles more. She was good at this. I let out a sigh, haven't done that in a while.

She went up to my knee, and back down. Kneading my leg all the way.

"Your really good at this, Lozen."

"Well, I learned it from my mum. It was one of the few things she taught me. Would you like to learn?"

After about 10 minutes of the best leg massage ever, she laid on the ground and said,

"Ok, the first thing you should do is get your patient relaxed. Just make them more comfortable. Start out with a gentle foot rub."

She sat her foot in my hand, slim, but powerful. Same with her leg.

I placed my thumb on the center of her foot, just like she did, and began to do a slow rub all below the ankle.

She instructed me along the way, what to do, not to do, anything I did she critiqued and told me if I had done anything wrong.

"Now, you have to do the left leg the same way. This time, I won't talk. Just do what you have learned."

Apparently, I was a natural. I did everything perfectly, I remembered what to do, and what not to do. She was a good teacher.

"Nice job Link! Now you can woo all the ladies with your new skill."

"Oh haha very funny. It's not not like I know many girls in the first place."

We had a good laugh at that. I could tell that Lozen was a good person. Just labeled wierd, because she doesn't immediately let her walls down in front of others.

After that, we fell into a comfortable silence, where I fell into a light sleep.

"Hey Link..."

I opened my eyes. Lozen was laying there, but she was crying again. She removed the tears but the redness remained.

"C..Can you sleep next to me? Please?"

"Of course."

I moved my feathered sleeping bag next to hers, and lay next to her

"So, what happened in your sleep?"

"Well... it's more of a feeling then a dream. I just feel like I'm falling, like I have no control. It makes me want to never go to sleep." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Your strong, Lozen. Don't let something like this defeat you."

She smiled at that, and went to sleep. I stayed awake a bit, prepared for a nightmare, but nothing happened.

After a few minutes, I went to sleep.


	15. Stealth

I woke up to birds chirping, and warm sunlight on my skin. I heard Lozen snoring softly off to my right, and turned my head to see the horses to the left.

I turned to look at Lozen, she looked at peace. She didn't have tears on her face, and wasn't screaming, so that's a plus. She just looked... happy.

After moving around quietly, so I don't wake Lozen up, I had packed both of our bags and was ready to go. Then I noticed that I smelled terrible, so I went off to a small stream to clean off. It wasn't too far, so I deemed it safe.

Then I stripped and washed up. After feeling satisfied with my current state of body, I walked back to the camp site.

3.. no, 4 boblins were around Lozen, one was cautiously her foot, while the others were starting to go through our things. I quickly went through what I had on me, just a small knife.

I didn't make a sound. Lozen could potentially be a hostage, so I snuck around a small boulder and looked for an opening. I mapped them to my mind.

Two were 5 meters away going through our things, easy pickens. One was next to Lozen 15 meters, still curious about what exactly Lozen is. Another was standing watch 10 meters, but in the wrong direction.

I dashed forward silent, I broke the neck of the first one going through our things, then I sliced through the temple of the other, catching the one bleeding as to make no noise. I dashed forward again, catching the one standing watch off guard, his blood spewed onto the ground.

Finally the one next to Lozen, it wasn't interested in her anymore, just about to turn around, when I swept his feet out from under him, and with a swreping motion, plunged my knife into the back of his neck. Then retrieved our items, and went next to Lozen, after removing the body of the one next to her.

"Hey Lozen, wake up!" I knew I hadn't made much noise, so she was still soundly asleep.

"Ughh..." She sat up lazily, looking at me with slightly crusted eyes.

"Link, good morning."

"I don't think this is a 'good' morning, Lozen." Motioning to the monster pile of bodies.

"Oh yeah... we're in a war. That's nice to wake up to."

"Anyway, want some breakfast?"

I handed her some dried meat and cheeses, and got some for myself as well.

"Thanks."

After eating, both stood up, and she strapped her bag on while we went to the horses. They were grazing a few meters away, still roped to a small log a little ways off. I saddled up Dignus, and Lozen to her horse, and we both set off to Kakariko.

The ride back was quiet and peaceful, no monsters out on patrol. Lozen had a nice sleep, no lines under her eyes. We rode into Kakariko, to see Zelda sitting in front of the Shrine house.

"Welcome back." 


	16. Return

"How did it go?"

Me, Zelda, and Lozen were sitting at a table. Zelda at the head, me and Lozen side by side. We were sipping some water, while Zelda just sat there looking at us.

"We found 7 monster camps to the east. Most had 40-50 monsters in all, though one had 70. We weren't injured at all."

"That's better than I hoped..."

She was looking at the window, like she wanted someone to come through the entrance to Kakariko.

"So... are Hide and Lucia here yet?"

They did get back... but in far worse shape than us.

Zelda walked us to the medical wing, near Death mountain for their spring water. We walked into a large tent, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

Lucia had bruises all over her body, though nothing serious. Hide, however, had the wounds of a warrior. My guess was that, Hide protected Lucia from most of her damange.

"What happened to them?" Lozen said,

"They were flanked by a few Lizalfos, they got caught them off guard, and couldn't defend very well from a back attack. Lucia will be fine, but Hide..."

I couldn't believe this, just a few Lizalfos did this?!

"Anyway, Link, Lozen, both of you will need training. A little bird told me about your sparring match." As she said this, we were heading back to the Shrine house. Lozen blushed a bit, and said,

"You were watching us?"

"I watch all of my recruits, but I can't give out resources without a really bad reason." Then I piped up,

"So when shall we start our training?"

"Come by the hollow space outside of the south entrance of Kakariko, in an hour."

Me and Lozen took baths, then started to sharpen our weapons together.

"Hey Lozen, do you have a spare wet stone? I kinda left mine at Ordon."

"Yeah, here."

"Thanks."

Me and Lozen were sitting together, next to a tree, and started to sharpen our weapons. I said,

"So, when did you learn to fight?"

"...I ... I learned from fights over food. I was a thief for a while... then I had a chance. I left that life behind me, but the skill still stands."

"I learned my, basic, instincts from Colin. He taught me everything I know about my sword. He's training sessions were, 'learn, adapt, and try to beat me.' I did that for 2 months, then Ganondorf attacked."

After a few minutes we had our weapons in tip top shape. Her sword looked sharp enough to break a bone, while mine looked like it can shatter a log in one swing.

We made our way over to the training hollow, and waited about 5 minutes.

Zelda walked up with a big case in both of her hands.

"I will teach you to fight anything, and everything that can be thrown at you both. For now, you shall both be partners. Protect eachother, and help us win this war. For now, Lozen. You shall be first. Link, don't come in until I say so."

Her training was brutal. 


	17. Kami

It ended with an almost ko'ed Lozen, kneeling infront of a completely fine Zelda.

First Zelda had Lozen do some practice with her weapons on some dummies, just to figure out what she has learned. Then Zelda started a sparring match. I could follow Zelda's movements, but as soon as she moved, I knew that she would beat me.

Lozen had her normal weapons from our sparring match, while Zelda had no weapon. Lozen started, she flew that dagger at Zelda with unmatched speed. Zelda caught it, and pulled Lozen to her. Lozen jumped forward going for a horizontal slice, Zelda ducked under and did something I couldn't see, she was so fast. That was all.

They talked for a bit, then Lozen came and sat near me.

"Your turn, Link." She sat with a heave, but I could just see a small bruise.

"Allright..."

I walked over to Zelda, with just my wooden sword on my back, she held no emotion in her eyes.

"Link, show me what you know on those dummies."

"Actually Zelda, how about we skip to the spar?" Her eyes flashed for a split second, she wasn't expecting that.

"That's fine. Whenever your ready."

I drew my wooden sword, and jumped forward for a vertical down slash. Zelda didn't let the chance back away, she tried for a gut wrenching elbow, but I was expecting that. I twisted around her arm, and went for the helm splitter, she ducked and began a flurry of sharp punches. One caught my arm, I could already see a bruise forming, she paused,

"Link, did Colin teach you that move?"

"..."

I'm not that dumb. Zelda was testing if I would let my guard down, to talk to her like we were friends. That's another lesson from Colin, if you are in a sparring match, never let your mind wander.

"Not half bad. But..."

Zelda disappeared, I did the only thing I could, I ducked. Zelda immediately went right over my nose, I could feel the wish of the wind. I brought my sword up to combat her, when I noticed the hand on my throat, and her entire weight pressing me into the floor.

"Do you surrender?"

"..."

"Your choice."

She started with a right hook to the jaw, when I immediately bucked like an untrained horse. She held on, but just barely. I was able to shove her off of me, and almost got my sword around to her, when I felt her hand on my spinal cord. I hadn't seen her move.

"Link, stop."

I didn't move. She could easily paralyze me if need be, so I had to submit.

"Hahaha... Your just like Colin."

"I'm glad we can come to an understanding. Go over to Arty, we'll be starting the next step in a few minutes."

I walked over to Lozen, who was watching us fight, I was walking with a hand on my back.

"So how did she pin you"

"Spine."

"Ouch. Well you did better than me."

"Better is subject to opinion. The way I see it, your better for suprise attacks, while I'm better for frontal assualts. Zelda is just god."

We had a good laugh for a bit, with a few cups of water. Then Zelda came over to us with the big cases of weapons.

"Ok, so this is how you both need training. Arty, you need a better frontal assualt strategy, while Link needs better suprise attacks. Arty you will be training with me tomorrow morning until noon. Link will train afterwards. You both will be at each other's training sessions. Having a partner means you both cover each other's weaknesses, while making eachother stronger. So that ends it for today. I just got word that a meeting is being held now. Get some rest, both of you."


	18. Rest

The feeling of ice-cold water soothed my dry throat, as I stared up at the night sky. I was overlooking the stars on a low standing hill, not far from Kakariko. I found this place two days ago, about a week after training with Lozen, and our mentor, Zelda.

"I did this all the time at Ordon. It was my way of staying sane." I said to Lozen, who was sitting at my right.

"It's undeniably beautiful, the way the stars align... it makes for an, out of this world, sight."

"Yeah, ok pun master."

"Almost as beautiful as your face in the mud the other day."

"Come on, the ground was slippery!" I said in a laughing voice. Then we both just laughed for a bit.

I invited Lozen to this place, and made her swear secrecy; with the hand in the air and everything.

I lie back, looking at the stars. It calmed me down, and made my weariness slip away.

"Hey, Link?" I grunted in a questionable tone.

"Do you know what twilight looks like?"

"Yes... it was one of the most beautiful places I have ever been in. It felt like it was where I belonged."

"I never really experienced it, I was out of Hyrule at the time, at my uncles farm. Though my mother said, 'It just felt darker for a bit. But not really different.'"

"Do you ever think of the world outside of Hyrule, and heck, any civilized place?"

"Yes. I've dreamed of huge fields of dirt and grass, mountains that seem to reach the stars, and then sleeping with that scarlet pelt covering the sky... it was my stress reliever!" She said that with a smile.

"Well... aren't you the little poet huh? In any case, let's leave that for after this."

She grunted in a resounding tone. Then we both slept under the scarlet pelt...


	19. Race

As my eyes slowly drifted open, I felt a presence that I've never had before. It was another warm body against mine

Lozen slept, surprisingly, gracefully. It was as if she was sleeping with a guardian watching over her.

All the other times we've slept next to each other, she was always very rigid.

She never truly relaxed, and was always half awake.

Today however, she slept like a doe against the pack leader. Feeling protected even in sleep.

I just lie there for a bit, and look up at the sky.

'Hm... It's starting to rise...'

The sun was slowly starting to give a bit over the cliffs around Kakariko.

I looked over at Lozen, and froze.

She had draped her arm over me as soon as I turned.

I didn't want to wake her, so I just lay there until the sun is a bit higher in the sky.

"Hey, Lozen,"

"Hmm?"

"It's time to get up."

I felt her rustle out of sleep, and she sat up with a jerk, face beet red.

"Did you sleep well?"

"uh..."

I could tell that she was very embarrassed, so I sat up and said,

"Well, anyway, let's be off. You know how Zelda is."

"Yeah... Hey Link?

"Yes Lozen?"

"Thanks for last night... I think I needed it."

"Anytime Lozen."

She was still embarrassed, but a lot better than a few moments ago. We both embarked on the way to town.

"Wanna race?" I said, having a fierce smile on my face. Lozen put on a grin, like she knew something I didn't, and said,

"Sure."

I dashed forward.

The rest of the way to Kakariko was all forest, so it was a bit harder to transverse than a plains. But I learned a trick, and so did Lozen. I leaped up the nearest tree, and started jumping from branch to branch. Very difficult work, although our bodies have been trained nonstop by Zelda, so we were fine.

I heard Lozen do the same, but something was different. I heard the sound of a drawn blade, and saw a glimmer of a short knife strapped to a sheen of leather.

In the time of a second I saw Lozen slip by, smiling victoriously, and began to run faster.

I was too late.

She had got to the entrance before I left the tree line, though she forgot something.

I saw her standing with a wide grin, knowing she was the victor.

"That was quite a show, but it lacks in terms of smarts. What if you left this behind?"

Her grin shortened a bit, but she said,

"Well, that's what you're for." she said with a laugh. I just snorted and gave her the knife back.

"Let's get some breakfast yeah?"

I just smiled and nodded. Running at the mess hall.


	20. Final Test

Part 1

I haven't ever enjoyed the act of killing.

It always felt like they were just unlucky, or that they didn't have a way to survive. And that felt like I was doing something I shouldn't be.

I felt like a demon... How am I so different from Ganon?

As I was thinking about this, Zelda was teaching Lozen a new technique. One that I was to be taught tomorrow.

Zelda was just standing near Lozen, telling her something, when I couldn't see them.

All of a sudden, they were gone, Instantaneously.

I sat there, and acted like there was nothing wrong. Though I knew they were trying something on me.

I didn't perk up, or even move when they had vanished. Though I think Zelda knows that I saw.

For, as soon as I closed and opened my eyes, I saw Lozen coming down on top of me.

Her knife was in hand, real metal this time.

Without a moment to lose, I jumped to the side, where Zelda was holding another knife, and made a move to stab me.

Right before it went through my tunic, I used the bone in my wrist to force it to the side.

Instantly, I stepped to the side. And dodged a very dangerous attempt on my life. As soon as they turned, my sword was drawn. They didn't even try.

"You pass Link" That was all that was said for a minute.

Zelda told Lozen to stay where she was, turned to me, and Zelda said,

"There has only been 1 person, other than me, and you, who have gotten through this training course without a bloody battle happening at the end. I only stopped the fight because I knew you'd hurt one of us if it continued. You are your fathers son. Tomorrow, it will be Lozen's turn."

She left without another word. Lozen walked over after a moment.

*Sigh*

Lozen fell to the floor and began rubbing her feet.

"It sure is hard to sneak when in a tree!"

"..."

"What's wrong Link?"

She looked at me with those amazing amber eyes... And I couldn't tell her what would happen.

"Nothing... Not yet."

I looked away, and she tackled me. Typical Lozen.

"Tell me what's wrong right now!"

Her eyes were so full of worry and fear... I couldn't just say nothing.

"I can't say yet... I'm sorry."

"I better know by tomorrow."

She got up and started on her way to town.

"Well aren't you coming? I heard its beef stew tonight!"

"Sure."

I got up and walked into town.

I knew that I wouldn't fail.

Part 2

As my eyes slowly opened to the morning sky, I felt an emptiness. Lozen was not here. I immediately scanned my environment for any sign of life...

Nothing...

I ran to Kakariko, faster than I ever did.

"Has anyone seen Arty?!"

"I'm over here!"

I saw her on top of a tree, like she didn't want to be seen. I walked over.

"Where did you go?"

She looked embarrassed to tell me, but she said,

"uh... I'll tell you later. Let's get something to eat."

We walked down to the mess hall, and grabbed some left overs. As we started on our way to the training hollow, Lozen said,

"Okay... I was um... Dealing with my... Time of the month..."

Oh. Now it makes sense. I held a look of understanding and just said,

"I'm sorry that I was mad then. I can't stop that kind of thing. Let's get through it today huh?"

"Yeah."

We both walked in at the same time.

Zelda stood there with her very cold expression.

"Lozen, go and relax. Link come here."

Lozen was a bit apprehensive, but she went over and sat down.

"Link. There is something you must understand before we do this. You are attached to Lozen."

She was right... It took me a moment to process, but I think she knows what our relationship has entailed.

"This is not a weakness, but it can be used against you. There may come a time when you must let go."

"I... I understand..."

"Then you will make the first attack. Use your real weapon, and do not hesitate."

I jumped up instantly. I took a deep breath... And started the assault.

First I began with a strong downward swing aimed at the neck, she dodged. My sword felt so heavy...

Zelda came up behind her and went to slit her throat... Lozen ducked and punched Zelda in the stomach, hard. I came up from behind her and made to stab her in the side, she whipped around my sword, and serpentined around my arm. With my other hand I grabbed her by the hair and threw her across the clearing. I heard a crunch, and approached Lozen.

It ended with a knife to my neck, and us both on the floor. Subdued.

We both stood up, and I looked at my sword... Am I really good?

"Well done Lozen. You have both overcome the bond you have, and overcome your feelings. For this fact, I nominate both of you to the class of Knight, Eastern unit."

A Sheik came out of the woods and gave us both a medal. And disappeared along with Zelda.

I feel someone grab me.

Lozen gave me a hug, and said,

"That was really hard for me to do."

"It was the same here..."

I held that hug for what seemed like forever...


	21. Decisions

Part 1

The rough pounding of hooves on a hard dirt road jetted me back to life. The hardly breathing body of Lozen in my lap, and the sound of hundreds of boblins behind me. This won't be easy.

Zelda gave me and Lozen a mission. To,

"Clear out as many camps to the east as you can. Dismissed."

That was all she said.

I was about half way to the eastern front, when I saw them.

Hundreds of boblins on horseback. They started blowing horns as soon as I saw them,and the charging started.

Lozen went down, and I jumped after her.

I can't remember how many boblins I killed, just that the sword I had looked black. After a few seconds, I loaded me and Lozen up on my horse, and began rushing for Kakariko on Dignus.

"ugh..."

I looked down.

Lozen looked like she'd been in a bad fix, she had a cut across her arms, and a nasty looking wound on her left hand. Her eyes were glassy and going into the back of her head.

I stopped myself... If I keep worrying I'd just make matters worse.

"Hiya!"

I spurred Dignus on to her full speed.

After about a minute I heard Lozen start talking.

"Link... Link you can stop."

I didn't listen I kept whooping Dignus after a few seconds of rest.

Lozen grabbed the reigns, and pulled Dignus back. We both toppled over, and Dignus reared up, toppling us over.

"Lozen! Are you okay!"

I rushed over to her form, she didn't look good.

"Try not to move."

She was trying to be brave, but the shivering of her hands, along with the growing patches of red on her arms, was all too clear as to what was happening.

I rolled up both of her sleeves, revealing two very deep wounds. I checked one... It was just flesh.

I checked the other... Poison. There was a growing amount of yellow pouring into her veins.

I went into my bag and grabbed bandages, and some potent medicine to destroy the poison.

I wrapped her wounds as best I could on the first arm, then moved on to the next. First I wrapped her arm the best I could, but left a small opening.

I dripped a small amount of the antidote into her injured arm, and had her swallow a bit of the medicine.

I wrapped the rest of the bandages the best I could, and stood her up.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes... I can."

I grabbed the reins of Dignus, and draped her arm across my shoulders, carrying her to a nearby cave.

I slumped against the wall. I had Dignus against one wall, eating some dry grass.

On the other, I had me and Lozen. She had passed out from the pain, and was leaning on me. I put my arm around her, and pulled a blanket over us both.

I kept my sword near me, just in case.

I shut my eyes to rest, and began my nightly rest. I slept, very lightly, through the night. It was tedious, but I didn't go into a full sleep until first dawn, and even then I didn't move until Lozen stirred.

I felt her warm tears against my shirt, and I think she realised what had happened.

Both of her arms were broken. We were stranded in the middle of Hyrule, and there was a constant guard of monsters going through the entirety of Hyrule field.

We had no where to go...

Part 2

I woke up to Lozen straddling me.

"Don't move Link."

That's when I heard a few boblins behind her, outside the cave.

She kept the thick black blanket around me and her, and I did as she told me to. After about the longest minute of my life, I heard one of them shout something to the other, and they rode away.

Lozen didn't move though.

"I need to thank you Link... I was looking behind me when they started to rush us. I didn't even know what was happening until I felt clubs being smashed into my arms, and that's when I saw you."

I looked up at her, and I saw a very peculiar look. It was a blushing girl,but there was something else I couldn't place. She was breathing fairly heavy.

"You saved me Link, and now I want to reward you."

She sank down until her eyes were level with mine. And she started to slowly go forward.

I stopped her.

She looked distraught, like she didn't understand. I moved my hand from her lips, and she said,

"What... Why did you stop me?"

"Because I don't want you to do something like that because you want to thank me. It should be because you love me."

I looked her in the eyes when I said this. Lozen immediately placed her lips firmly on mine.

It felt incredible. Lozen started to moved around a bit, like she had been dying to do this for quite a while. I started to kiss her back, and put my arms around her. As she started to pull back, I felt her tongue slid against my lips.

"I love you Link."

Her eyes were so full of happiness, and I said,

Part 2 End


	22. Update!

We just reached 1000 views on this story!

... Doesn't feel much different, but still an accomplishment. I just want to thank everyone who has ever read through my story, or has glanced at the first chapter.

Now that that's out of the way, I will explain what's going on.

I have been very busy with work, with school, and with life in general. So I just haven't had the time to start thinking of a new chapter. In the mean time, I would feel very amazing if I could get at least 5 more of you to give me a review.

This would make me able to find out what you guys want out of the story, and what could be improved.

I don't have much time to even write this, but I am going to start posting at least one chapter a month. If I don't do this I will certainly post 2 the next month.

That's all I have to say for today! Thank you guys so much for reading, and following!


	23. Recovered

"Ahhh..."

I yawned as I trudged through a thoroughly used path that I had made, and walked through the cave entrance. It had been two months since we went to eastern Hyrule. Two months since the accident. She has been getting a lot better at climbing, and combat. A great deal of her arms are healed, but the scars are as visible as ever. In 3 months we plan on going back. But not before I finish my business.

"Lozen!"

"I'm right here!"

I walked inside, and turned the only corner in the cave, and there she was. The essence of the word beautiful could not describe the sight before my eyes.

Lozen sat there looking out toward me, her legs were crossed, and she said,

"Long time no see handsome."

"Oh I'm not the one who needs to be complemented here. You're as divine as the goddess herself."

"You sure know how to make a girl blush hm?"

"Well I try my best cutie."

"Get over here."

I sat down the buck I was carrying by the other fresh kill in a corner of the cave, with a small hatch open to let the smell stay away. Then I started on my way to Lozen. I turned around, and there she was. Knife at my neck.

"Aw, the big bad hero just got killed."

"Don't be so sure honey."

I had my sword at the ready right before her abdomen. She kicked it aside and went for a fatal stabbing wound... I love this girl. She's the only one who presents a challenge.

I used my hilt to bash her knife away to the floor, the clatter of steel against rock made an echoing throughout the cave.

I pulled her close to me, and said,

"That's 56 for me. Hahaha, you still haven't won once."

"Oh shut up." She playfully hammered my chizzled chest with her tiny hands while saying that. I laughed a bit, and gently moved her head up towards my face.

I sank down until we were stranded in our own robust feelings of love, lust, and playfulness. The amazing feeling of her lips against mine made me want her all the more, so I pulled her closer, and went into a deeper, more sensual kiss. Then as I pulled away, I snaked my tounge out of my mouth, and gave her a small lick on the lips.

"Mmm... That's a first Link."

"Well there's a first time for everything baby."

This moment brought me back to when we first kissed.

She was straddling my waist the best she could and had her damaged arms against my shoulders, and was pressing her amazing lips against mine. I pressed back with the same amount of care and ferocity that she showed to me. Then she said,

"I love you Link."

Her eyes were so full of happiness, compassion, and love for me. Her fingers softly went around my neck, then her arms. Being very careful about her injuries, I pulled her into a long and sweet kiss on her lips. It just felt so right.

"Thinking about something Link?" Lozen brought me back to the present with a very welcoming gaze, and I said,

"Oh nothing. Just remembering when we first got here."

"It has been a while hasn't it? Do you think we should return?"

"No.

I was given an objective, and I plan to carry it out."

"If that's what you think is best honey. Be back before dark!"

She said that as I walked through the entrance to the cave, toward the hundreds of monster camps crowding the eastern Hyrule front.


	24. Better

17... No 18.

I looked out into the clearing to a boblin camp. They were feasting on what looked like a human corpse, and it was not pretty. Blood covered their hands and mouths as they tore into the flesh that they called food, and all I could think of was the strategy I could use against them. After a few seconds I scurried up a tree as fast as I could without making a sound, and I took out my bow. I angled a shot to shoot off a dead branch of a tree, and it worked.

The branch fell and broke the neck of two, then the others started screaming and looking for the culprit. I leaped, as silent as a fox, and struck down the first two I encountered with a reverse sword/knife cut, where I am in the air, a knife in one hand held backwards, and my sword held forward. Then a spin until I cleave. Both heads were clean off. The other 14 started on their way, screaming with killing intent in all of their eyes. I pulled myself into a deep stance, gathering power into my main sword arm, and leapt. The first 5 I passed through were clean cuts to their hearts and throats, then one attempted a downward swing. The next thing he knew, his arm was slashed off from his body along with four other heads. He was dead before he hit the floor. Then I jumped into the air and did my reversal technique on 3 remaining boblins. Then did a back flip just in time to avoid getting my back broken by the boblin to my side, and used an air vertical spin attack on the last boblin, slicing his head clean off.

I looked at my tunic, black as ever, with a few blood stains near the arm guards. I'd have to wash it tonight. I looked around the area, after leaping into a nearby tree. The monsters corpses would have made my father proud. I had killed 347 monsters so far, and the last camp was left, and the biggest camp, on a recon it looked to be around 76. I would do it tomorrow.

"Sigh..."

I put up my sword, and began the journey back to the cave. The sun just started to set, I'd have to hurry.

Leaping into a nearby tree, I began the journey back. It wasn't long, but l didn't want to be late for my... Dinner. Nothing really happened on the way back, save a few birds that were very surprised that a human was in their tree.

As I landed on the ground, I immediately felt her presence. This was my dinner.

Every day when I would come home, Lozen would set traps and springs all over. To keep me on my toes. At least, that's what Lozen's reason is. I just think shes mad I won't take her with me.

First was a simple arrow to the face. Easy grab, and maneuver around me, toward the direction it came from. Lozen ducked, she had never gotten the reaction time necessary to revert the arrow.

"Come on Lozen. You going soft on me?" She did a cute smile, and turned around. That's when I saw the boulder coming from behind me. Not good. I leapt as well as I could, and just barely made it over the huge stone.

"Hahaha!" She was laughing her head off over where she was standing.

I rushed her as fast as humanly possible, and had her waist in my arms in moments.

"Oh ho ho... What's the big bad hero gonna do to me?"

"Let's find out inside."

... Too graphic to write xD ...

(jk)

I picked her up and over my shoulder with ease, while she playfully hammered my back, I retaliated with a swift smack to those glorious ovals on my shoulder. She shivered.

I ran inside carrying my beloved, now bridal style. Her head resting on my shoulder. I felt her lean forward ever so slightly, and begin kissing my neck with butterfly kisses. Then she began marking me as her own. That feeling of pressure built up, along with the knowledge of what she was doing made the situation all the more pleasurable. When I had just gotten to the bed, she began to nibble on my ear. She sure knows how to please, but she isn't the only one. I sat her down gently onto the mattress, that moí made himself. And began her own cloud 9.

First all I did was massage her shoulders, for she does have a rough day keeping this place clean, and free of critters, relaxing her until she was purring like a good kitty. Then I moved down to her back, and did the same thing to each and every part of her arms, legs, and torso. This all lasted around 20 minutes, and all the while she was moaning as if she became the definition of relaxation. Then I moved my hands a little higher, and rest them on the small of her back. We lapsed into a conniving, and malicious war of a makeup session, probably waking up the whole of the jungle we were in. Where, we both embarked on a journey on each others tongue. My arms slowly sank down, until they were cupping the delicious mounds on her nether regions, making her giggle with that cute little mouth while my tongue played with hers. I pulled her closer to me, and went into a deeper and more sensual kiss, and she began to grind against me.

I immediately stopped, sensing the presence at the cave entrance, and grabbed and threw the throwing knife that was under my pillow. I jumped up, unsheathed my blade, and faced the animal. It looked like a grey wolf, and seemed to be very wise in this place.

I put up my sword and said,

"What do you want?" The wolf seemed sad for some reason, as if he wanted to talk but was unable. Then he slowly walked to me, and sat there, while expecting me to do something.

I put my hand out, and it pulled it's head up until it touched my hand.


	25. Finding her

A large and bright light lit up the cave room i was standing in. It was so bright that i had to shut my eyes.

After a few seconds the brightness dimmed, but was still there in patches around the wol-...

I looked up and saw that there was no wolf in my cave... It was a woman. She had orange hair that surrounded her facial features. The orange, along with the unnatural twilight made thia situation much weirder.

"Well... You've certaintly grown up a bit." She tilted her head slightly to the side with her hand on her hip. Her voice was unnatural, like a hightened pitch with several other voices in the mix... But it was somewhat calming.

"Who are you?"

"Hahaha... So Link kept that promise..." She got a far off look, one of longing with a hint of emotional turmoil. "I suppose i should introduce myself then. My name is Midna, and I've got a lot of explaining to do."

After the initial shock of seeing a shadow being again... That can talk... I went and sat by Lozen, ready to defend her with my life.

"Hahaha! You have the same look he did the first time I saw him! Crouched down and ready to pounce... Just no paws. Anyway... Let me start from the beginning...

-I am not writing the entire story of Twilight Princess, if you honestly want to, just watch a walkthrough of it on youtube. It's currently 12:10am and I really want to finish this chapter.

Also, before i end this little note I wanted to give a very special thanks to S. I don't know if it would be okay to actually reveal them in the story, but that are the one who kept me going with the reviews. Anyway, back to the story.-

... And that's when I made the big reveal that I wasn't dead! All dramatic and showy like too. Then we went to the mirror again... And I said goodbye. I intended to ever see Link ever again. And, obviously, that didnt happen. Or else you wouldn't be alive. So, he came through the Hero's shade. An ancient being that has been known to cross between different worlds. Then Link..." She became quiet for a while. Thinking of the past by the look on her face.

"Link proppsed to me. I was speechless... How could he like a shadow being like me right? Well, after a lot of controversy, Link was made king of the shadow realm. Link was a great ruler, but it was taking it's tole on him. You see, shadow beings can't technically die inside the shadow realm, but Link was a hylian. You can see the problem there. We ended up coming to this conclusion. I would bare a son, and he would be raised in the human world as a Hylian. Then, when you were old enough, he would come back to the shadow realm. And the rest is history!"

"Let me get this straight... You're my mother?" She nodded her head while sitting in my bareskin chair.

"So does that mean I'm a shadow being or a hylian?"

"You are both. I sensed you in the Shadow realm when Ganondorf took over the ordon providence, and you remained human due to your shadow nature... I mean... I did birth you ya know?"

I looked at Lozen, who had been clutching me fiercely to her when Midna came, and is now resting her head on my shoudler. Lozen said,

"What exactly are you doing here though? Since Link destroyed the mirror shouldn't you still be trapped in the shadow realm?" She considered the question before answering,

"Technically I am a lot more like Link now. I can travel between the two demensions easily with the power of the Hero's Shade. I only have it because I was traveling with Link when he used it. I am here to help my son defeat Ganondorf and end this once and for all." The fire that lit up in her eyes affected me. It made me want to kick the door down to ordon village and shank Ganondorf right through the heart.

"The first thing that we need to do is go to princess Zelda, and inform her of my arrival."

"Well thats gonna have to wait for tomorrow." I said, interupting the two girls "Let's rest for the journey ahead... But I don't know where you'd be sleeping Mid-"

"There's a solution to this." Midna outstreached her hands and began to chant in a very familar, but unrecognizable language, and the Twilight all around us vanished in an instant. Midna became a shadow of her former self... Literally. I could still make out whrre her body was, but it was cover with a thick black curtain.

"Tada! Now I'm going to be in your shadow for a while, until we get back to Link of course, I mean your father."

Midna curved over the floor until resting inside the shadow that the dimming sunlight cast. Then I turned to Lozen.

"Let's get some rest Lozen, and then finish what my father started."

End of Part 1 of 4


End file.
